Wemma: Christmas Specials
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: Wemma during Christmas Times.
1. Together For Christmas

Wemma: Christmas Specials Chapter 1: Together For Christmas

The first year Will and Emma knew each other Will was married to Terri. The second year Emma was with Carl and now finally by the third year Will and Emma are together. They belonged together from the very start they always had a thing for each other and here they are together for Christmas, finally. To our surprise Will and Emma are living with each other and enjoying the holidays with each other's company. As of right now they are putting up their Christmas decorations together. With Emma getting out the Christmas decorations and Will getting the Christmas tree they made the perfect team.  
The tree was up in their living room with a few struggles and was now being decorated by the both of them. After decorating the tree Emma went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate when she returned Will got off the ladder walked over to her and kneeled on one knee "Emma, sweetheart, I love you with all my heart and would love to spend of my life with you. You are smart and perfect in every way from your OCD to your face. I love you more than words can express. So will you do the honor and become my wife?"  
Emma with tears of joy trying so hard not to jump on top of him, but then it came "Yes, yes! A million times yes! I love you so much!"  
He places the ring on her finger and picks her up then kisses her. "Umm, Will, honey, I need to go get the hot chocolate."  
"Alright, but don't be too long. I want to cuddle with my fianc e." When Emma came back she cuddled with Will and watched "It's a Wonderful Life." This was the best. 


	2. Christmas with the Parents

Wemma: Christmas Specials Chapter 2: Christmas with the Parents

*Next Christmas*  
"Will, hurry up!"  
"Em, relax. We aren't going to be late!"  
"Will, we are suppose to be there in 5 minutes."  
"We will make it, don't worry honey."  
"Okay, well it's your parents, so whatever you want." Emma giggled.  
"Hey, they don't care. Okay, I am ready let's go."  
When they finally arrived Will turns off the car and jumps out to run to the passenger side to open for Emma.  
"Here you are, Cinderella."  
"Why thank you, Prince Charming."  
Then sharing a passionate kiss after that. They walk to the door hand in hand and walk into the house with a warm welcome from Will's parents.  
"Will, Emma, hi how are you?" Will's mom asked.  
"We're good, mom. Can you believe it has been a year since I purposed to my lovely Emma."  
"Will!"  
"Well, it's true! You're my lovely, amazing, wonderful wife Emma."  
"I know, but not in front of your parents."  
"Oh Emma, darling, don't be embarrassed!" Will's mom comforted her about the situation. Both of Will's parents know about Emma's OCD and situations she struggles with so they comfort to the best of their ability. "So, Will, Emma do you want to open presents?"  
"Sure, why not?" Emma says with a smile.  
Even though Emma is still a little shy and stand-offish towards strange people she is getting better with communicating with Will's side of the family and even her own too. "Thank you so much! I love this pink coat! It's so soft and warm! Thank you so much, Mr. And Mrs. Schuester."  
"Emma, darling, call us by our names." Will's mom had said.  
"Well, thank you so much!"  
"You're very welcome, Emma."  
After presents and dinner they all decided to talk in the living room. Will and Emma on the love seat and Will's parents on the couch.  
"So, when will we have a grandchild?"  
"Dad!"  
"Will, I just wanted to know."  
Will and Emma look at each other because they were discussing this the other day and they both said they would love to have kids or even just a kid. After Will and Emma look at each other Emma pipes in to answer the question, that wasn't yet answered. "Umm, well, Will and I talked about it. Yes, we want one, but we don't know when. I guess whenever it happens."  
"Oh, Emma, honey, that's wonderful! We will be blessed whenever that miracle comes a long." Will's mom replied to Emma.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent celebrating with Will's parents and catching up with on life. Christmas with Will's parents isn't so bad after all.  



	3. Twleve Days Of Christmas (Part 1)

Wemma: Christmas Specials Chapter 3: Twelve Days Of Christmas (Part 1)

Will and Emma decided they would have twelve days of Christmas this year. 1 day for Will's side of the family, 1 day for Emma's side of the family, and 10 days for their little family. Will was getting the car set up, while Emma was packing last minute things that had to wait and be packed that day. In the middle of that there was a baby cry, not just any baby cry, but her 2 week old baby daughter's cry. As soon as she started crying Emma went to go comfort her,  
"Come her, Isabelle Jane. Mommy's here, shhhh, it's okay." As Emma held and comforted her daughter she placed her back in her car seat and finished packing all of the things that they needed.  
"Let's look at my checklist, shall we, Is?" Emma talked to her baby.  
"Let's see:  
My clothes, check Will's clothes, check Is's clothes, check Medicine, check Is's stuffed animal, check My make up,..."  
"Check!" Will said and entered the room.  
"Will, I swear, if you keep interrupting me I will hurt you."  
"You can't hurt me, you love me!" He kisses Emma on the lips and then the slightest giggle comes out of Isabelle.  
"Isabelle Jane, are you laughing at daddy?"  
Emma asked in her baby talk. Isabelle then looked tired her eyes drooped and closed, showing that she is asleep.  
"Look what you did, mister! You made our baby girl laugh then fall asleep."  
"That was my plan all along. So do you have everything packed?"  
"I think so, I just have to go get one more blanket for Is."  
"Alright, darling. I will take the rest of the stuff out to the car and put our baby in the car. Yes, Em, you can check to see if it's safe before we go."  
"You know me so well." They kiss and go their separate ways.  
Emma makes her way to the car with an extra blanket for her baby girl, in case she needed it for the road. As soon as she made it to the car that's when Will opened the back seat door to reveal their daughter in the middle seat, which actually had a shoulder belt. While Emma made sure the seatbelt was secure, Will held on to her waist making sure she didn't fall on Isabelle, who was still asleep in her car seat. Emma climbs out of the backseat and shuts the door, while Will opens her door like a gentleman and shuts it when she gets in. Before Will made his way around the car Emma looked back at Will's and her creation with red, curly hair and a face just like Emma's she was perfect to them. When Will got into the car Emma was still looking at their baby in awe so Will kissed her cheek and brought her back to related.  
"Are you ready to get your Christmas on?"  
"Of course, Will. I can't wait to surprise your family!" Will backs the car up and starts driving to their first destination, Will's parents house. The drive isn't very long to Will's parents so when they arrived Isabelle was still asleep. Will unbuckled Isabelle from her carrier and held her in the crook of his neck with her head on his shoulder and started heading for the door with Emma's hand in his free hand. When they got to the door Emma opened the screen door and walked into the house.  
After Will and Emma took off their shoes they walked into the living room where Will's parents and siblings sat. When they walked in all you could hear was gasps coming from every direction while Emma put her pointer finger to her lips to make sure they were quiet.  
"She already has this mothering thing down, doesn't she?" Joked Will's brother.  
Emma just silently laughed and watched Will sway to keep their baby asleep.  
"Oh, Emma how are you, sweetheart?" Will's mother asked.  
"I am fine, thank you."  
"I haven't seen Isabelle since she was born!" Will's father said.  
"That was only 2 weeks ago." Emma giggled at him.  
Will was so concentrated on keeping Isabelle asleep that he wasn't paying attention to any conversation going on.  
"Will, honey, why aren't you talking?"  
"Oh, sorry mom. I am trying to keep Isabelle asleep."  
"Hmm, Will, I actually bought a crib for Isabelle if you want to put her there to sleep."  
"No thanks, mom. I want to keep her here."  
"I knew it! I knew when he had a kid he wouldn't be fun anymore and would never let them go." Will's brother said.  
"I think it's romantic." Emma replied.  
"Well, that's because that's your baby. He knocked you up and it's both of yours." "Shut up, Steven." Will said to his brother.  
Steven left it alone after that and they moved on when then Isabelle started crying. Will handed her to Emma, knowing how Emma was when Isabelle cries.  
"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's got you, mommy will never let anyone hurt you."  
Steven rolls his eyes at what Emma just said to her daughter and she caught it.  
"Oh, and Steven that's how you comfort a child so don't roll your eyes." Emma said as sweetly and calmly as possible.  
Will gave a little chuckle to his wife and kissed her on her forehead. After he kissed her he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Emma was still trying to get Isabelle to calm down,but she wasn't so Will and Emma walked to a different room.  
"Will, can you go get Isabelle's blanket that's in the living room?"  
"Sure thing."  
Will walks back into the living room to get Isabelle's pink blanket when he saw his mom with it. His mom handed it to him and walked with him to the other room where Emma and Isabelle are. As they walked in the room Emma was holding Isabelle swaying and bouncing up and down to get her to calm down.  
"Awe, is she still crying?" Will's mom asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"You know, I think she sensed the tension or she was woken up by her Uncle Steven."  
"Mom, why does he have to make a comment about everything?"  
"I have no idea, but I thought you were going to hurt him after you gave Isabelle to Emma. I am sorry for his behavior though."  
"I was and it's okay. Hopefully she will stop crying soon."  
Will's mom left and went back to the living room leaving them by themselves again.  
"Do you think she is hungry, Em?"  
"Maybe, it's worth a shot. Don't let anyone come in though."  
"I won't, sweetheart, just feed our little princess."  
After Emma fed Isabelle she stopped crying and went back to sleep. When she fell back asleep Will put Isabelle on his parents bed with pillows surrounding her and Emma placed her blanket on top of her. They stood there admiring her for a few minutes then returned to the living room hand in hand. "Will and Emma are back. Is she asleep?" Will's mom asked.  
"Yes, she is, finally." Emma replied.  
"Next time she cries we will probably leave. We have a long 12 days." Will said.  
"Will, bro, where are you going?" Steven asked.  
"Anywhere we want, I guess." Will replied.  
"Sounds fun." Steven said.  
"Let's open presents, shall we?" Will's dad said.  
Emma got new skirts, Will got new vests, and Isabelle got a pair of clothes and a stuffed animal that was a pink cat. After they opened presents Emma was sitting on Isabelle's blanket, cause she still has germ issues, that was on the floor holding Isabelle who just started crying. Emma bounced her until Isabelle stopped, that's when Will and Emma told everybody thank you and Merry Christmas and then left.


	4. Twelves Days of Christmas (Part 2)

Wemma: Christmas Specials Chapter 4: Twelve Days Of Christmas (Part 2)

After they left Will's parent's house, they head off to Emma's, but the twist was they haven't seen Emma since her and Will got together. She hasn't talked to her family since then, either. So here they were driving to her parent's house to surprise them and I mean, really surprise them.  
On their way to Emma's parent's house Isabelle starts crying and didn't stop until they pulled over and Emma got in the back to sit with her. Emma fed her a bottle and rubbed her belly until she stopped crying, which actually worked. Emma fell asleep and woke up to find that they were at her parent's house. When Will finally parked the car, he looked back and said,  
"Oh, good morning, beautiful."  
"Will, why didn't you wake me?"  
"You just looked too beautiful and besides I knew you would worry."  
"Awe, thank you, darling."  
Will and Emma get out of the car and then got Isabelle out of the car, along with her car seat which had a blanket over top of it, so she wouldn't get cold, and finally walked to the door. Will and Emma put one hand on the carrier that Isabelle was in and started making their way to the front door. When they finally make it to the door Emma raises her fist and starts knocking on the door, but before she actually knocked she hesitated because they haven't seen her in so long. Judging by what her parent's driveway looked like it seems like the whole family is here and that's when the front door opens and reveals Will and Emma. The person who opened the door was Emma's mother, no surprise there, and she looked shocked.  
"Emma? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, mom. It's me."  
"Oh, and Will."  
"Good to see you, ."  
"It's nice to see you both, we haven't seen you since.?"  
"Since we were dating."  
"Oh, yes, so I am guessing you got married?"  
"Umm, yeah, mom. I sent you and dad an invitation, I was upset when you didn't show up."  
"I am sorry, honey, but we were busy that day."  
"Oh, well.. Can we come in?"  
"Of course, sweetheart."  
Emma's mom stepped aside so they could walk in, but when they did every eye was on them. Emma wanted to just curl her whole body into Will, however the carrier was in the way. After they stared at her for a few minutes Emma's sister and brother walked over to her and hugged her, considering she let them, and told her how much they missed her and that's when Will finally took the blanket off Isabelle and she started to cry from all the noise and the big light in the living room. Emma then picked up Isabelle trying to calm her down, which she finally did after Emma bounced her up and down. After Isabelle calmed down she curled into Emma's chest and Emma put a pacifier in her mouth. Her whole family looked amazed and that's when Emma noticed.  
"What? What did I do?" Emma asked.  
"Em, you hugged us and then you picked up that baby like it was nothing. You used to not be able to do that." Emma's sister, Diana, replied "Will has been helping me and also, this is our baby."  
"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell us? We simply thought that you were babysitting for Will's family." Emma's mother had said.  
"Like I told you, mom. You didn't come to our wedding and I was upset and I knew I couldn't handle talking to you all for a while, but we came today because we knew it was the right thing to do. Isabelle is easy to travel with and we enjoy seeing our family."  
"Her name is Isabelle?" Emma's mom replied with her eyes becoming big and tears approaching.  
"Yes, her name is Isabelle Jane Schuester."  
"I always loved that name, it's beautiful."  
"Thanks, mom. Do you want to hold her?"  
"Oh darling, I will later. She is asleep right now. Wait, Emma how old is she?"  
"She is 2 weeks old."  
"Wait, so you're traveling and dealing with a 2 week old for the first time and you're aren't freaking out? Wow, that's something new." Emma's brother, Collin, said.  
"Shut up, Collin!" Diana said and smiled at Emma.  
Emma then mouth the words thank you to Diana and looked over at Will, who was standing overtop of Emma making sure she was okay and placed his hand on her shoulder while looking at their daughter, which they felt like it was only them three until Isabelle started crying again. Emma handed Isabelle to Will to calm her down this time so Emma could hug her mom and dad. After Emma hugged her parents she walked back to Will and picked Isabelle up from his arms and handed her to her mom.  
"Here, mom. I know you're anxious to hold her, I can tell." Emma said with a loving smile.  
Emma placed Isabelle into her mom's arms and she started crying,  
"Em, she is so beautiful and she reminds me of you when you were a baby. She has the same features and hair as you." "Mom? Are you okay?" Emma asked Rose.  
"I just miss you being little and it's crazy how your daughter is like a replica of you."  
"Thanks, mom. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Will, but this little creature came into our lives and stole my heart, too."  
That passed the baby around to everybody until Collin got to hold the baby.  
"I don't want to hold the freaks baby."  
"Collin, I am not a freak and my baby is most certainly not a freak. Why are you being so mean to me? You were nice when I walked in and now you are calling me names like always! It's fine by me, but don't bring my innocent, baby daughter into this, in fact, I don't want you to hold her." Emma takes Isabelle away from him, cuddles her into her embrace, and walks into her old bedroom to let Is sleep. When she got to her old bedroom she entered it, walked to her bed, and laid Isabelle on the bed while sitting next to her. Emma started talking to her,  
"Is, I love you more than words and even though your uncle is mean to you I will never let him hurt you. You're innocent and the creation of mine and your daddy's love for eachother and he will just have to get over it. When he is around I want you to always grab ahold of me or your daddy because you're my special angel that I always needed. I never felt any love, but now I have two people who love me and I love them just as much. Just remember I will always love and protect you, also, you will always be perfect to your dad and I."  
Just then Will walked in and heard the whole conversation, he then heard Emma start crying while touching their daughter's cheeks. Will walks behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her torso then kissed her on the cheeks with tears streaming down her face. "Baby, we can leave now if you want. Your brother is being mean and he obviously doesn't want us here."  
"Will, I can't do that to mom, dad, and Diana they didn't do anything wrong and I did kind of hide my pregnancy and Isabelle for 2 weeks. Maybe an hour longer?"  
"Okay, darling, whatever you want to do. I just don't want to see you cry, sweetheart."  
"I will be okay, Will."  
After staying in her bedroom for a few minutes and fed Isabelle, she picked Isabelle up, cradled her, and put her pacifier back in her mouth as she slowly drifted off. Will and Emma finally walk back in the living room and hung out with Emma's family before they left. While leaving Emma's parents, Rusty and Rose, hugged and kissed Emma, while they kissed Isabelle on her forehead, Diana hugged Emma and waved bye to her niece, and they finally were off to their little family vacation of 10 days.


	5. Twelves Days of Christmas (Part 3)

Wemma: Christmas Specials Chapter 5: Twelve Days Of Christmas (Part 3)

Emma's POV:  
Finally we have 10 days to ourselves with just the three of us and not our family, just our little small family of 3. We decided to head to Tennessee and rent a cabin for 10 days and just relax. We have all of our bags and all of the Christmas presents we have for each other. When we finally make it to the cabin Will and I unload all of our bags from the car and put them into the cabin after Will got the last one, I grabbed Isabelle, who was in her car seat and headed into the cabin. For these 10 days it was all about love and relaxing.  
On Christmas morning Isabelle cried almost all night long and honestly, none of us got any sleep so we all slept until noon when Isabelle actually woke us. I open my eyes and Will isn't there so I get up and head towards the living room. On the way to the living room I saw the sight was different, there were Christmas lights hanging everywhere and I knew right then and there Will done it. I found him cradling our daughter while swaying and singing to her with his back turned away from me. I stood there for a few moments soaking up the heartfelt moment and went to grab my phone. When I came back into the living room I took a picture and it was the most perfect picture so I set it as my background.  
After a few minutes later he turned around and saw me just watching him, he motioned for me to join them so I did. He put his free arm around me and pulled me into his chest to watch our baby lay there and sleep. I look up at Will and smile then he notices me smiling and asks,  
"What, pretty girl?"  
"Nothing, this just seems so right and perfect. I wouldn't trade it for anything else."  
"Well, I hope not." Will laughs "I love you, Will."  
"I love you too, Em."  
Will finally hands Isabelle to me and she shifts a little, but then just went back to sleep. I give her a kiss on her forehead and say,  
"Merry 1st Christmas, Baby Girl. Daddy and I love you more than life itself."  
"Em, have I ever told you how much I love you for bringing this little girl into our lives?"  
"Honestly, I can't remember." She gave him a wink.  
"Well, I love you so much, To the moon and back." He wraps his arms around me and I break the silence "Can you go get her blanket? I have an idea."  
"Yeah, sure."  
When Will came back with the blanket I handed Is over to him carefully and walked to the couch and grabbed the big throw, which I sat in front of the Christmas tree, and I put Is's baby blanket on top of it. I motioned for Will to come over and lay Is on her blanket and sit on the opposite side of her blanket that I was on. "Ummm, Em what are we doing?"  
"Will, we need to take a family picture."  
"Em, she is asleep."  
"I know, but we will take one now to remind us what happened and one later."  
"Alright. I will get our phones and put them on a self timer and take the picture."  
Will set our phones on the nearest side table, propped them up, and moved swiftly to make sure the picture looked good. "Aww, Will look how good this picture is!"  
"The best because you're in it."  
"Shut up, Will." She giggled "You know, Em. You haven't posted a picture of Isabelle on your Facebook yet."  
"We neither have you."  
"Because you didn't, Em. I didn't want to risk your family knowing."  
"Well, I will post them today sometimes after more pictures." "Okay." He leans over and kisses me.  
When Isabelle finally woke up I had to feed her. I started breast feeding her and placed a blanket over her head, then all of a sudden a flash.  
"WILL!"  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"You took a picture... Of me... Breastfeeding her..."  
"Don't worry, I am not going to post it. This one is for me only." He smiles.  
"Good. Oh, she is done. Do you want to burp her?"  
"Sure."  
While he was burping her I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him burping her.  
"Oh. This is for me only." "Em, you're so cute." He grins.  
After she was fed and burped, we took another picture together. I was cradling and looking down at her and Will had his arms wrapped around me, then we took another one with me holding Is out to the camera and Will smiling next to me. After we took those pictures I made Will go get my phone and take pictures on it with me helping Isabelle open presents and then switching. Every picture turned out precious. There was even one with me picking up Isabelle and getting ready to kiss her on her forehead. It was the best Christmas ever.


	6. Twelves Days of Christmas (Part 4)

Wemma: Christmas Specials Chapter 6: Twelve Days Of Christmas (Part 4)

Emma's POV:  
After our Christmas morning we played with Isabelle and then put her down for a nap. While taking her back to our room surrounding pillows around her I looked down at her and I realized the best Christmas present I got was her, she was all I ever needed. I took a picture of her sleeping and sent it to my mom saying,  
"Merry Christmas, grandma." With a smiley face emoji.  
I never really realized how much I missed my family until today. I had Will and Is, but going to visit my family made me realize they might have changed like I have. I got a text message back from my mom and I opened it there was a video attached to the message that said, "Merry Christmas, to both of my baby girls."  
I played the video and it was my mom's face, she was in the kitchen sitting around the table with my siblings, and I knew cause I could hear them.  
"To my dear Emma, merry Christmas to you and your lovely small family. You have made my Christmas more spectacular by surprising us after not contacting you in a year or so. I knew Isabelle was yours, I just wasn't sure and didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but when I held her that's when I knew I loved her as much as your siblings and you and that's why we are moving closer to you. Give kisses to Isabelle for me. I love you baby girl."  
I was crying and the video kept playing it was my brother,  
"Hey sis, umm what to say... Emma, I am sorry for what I said to you, I am sorry I was mean to Isabelle, I was just jealous of the attention you both were getting. I love you and would always protect you, except for that dairy farm incident, but I can't wait to see you again, Will has made you happier than all of us put together and we know you needed Isabelle because she will love you no matter what. Merry Christmas, sis."  
The video keeps going and the camera shifts around the table and it's my sister, her eyes are puffy and red.  
"Emma? Please tell me you're still there because what I am about to say I just want you to pay attention. You're the best sister I could have and when I saw you walk through that door, I saw the sister I always knew shy, scared, quiet" she laughed a little "but when that smile grew on your face when I approached you, I saw a different person. When you hugged me, I knew you were the sister I was designated to have and Isabelle, your beautiful baby girl Isabelle is one of the most precious things on earth. She is just like you and I hope you come back to see us so that" she started crying "I can be close to her. I want to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and never want to let her go, in less to give her to you. I would also love to start calling her Belle because she reminds me of belle off of beauty and the beast. I love you Emma and Isabelle."  
Will finally walked in the room seeing me cry over the video, he walked over to me and put his arms around me while the next person came on my screen. It was my dad.  
"Emma, honey. I love you. I love Isabelle, I love you, and I love Will. Seeing Will protect you and Isabelle at the same time as you walked through our door broke my heart. I saw that look in your eyes, you know that look when you get terrified and I just wanted to run and hug you, but I always thought that was against your regulation. Then I saw your brother and sister hug you and my jaw dropped, but when you picked up my precious granddaughter I kept repeating in my head "it can't be, stop dreaming." But then you said she was yours and I ran to the bathroom afraid of crying in front of you, thinking I would be crying over disappointment, but I wasn't Emma, I was happy and when you left so early I cried when you left. I love you my dear and Merry Christmas."  
The video clicked off and I was crying. I felt awful I left so quick and Will looked down at me and said, "Do you want to go see them?"  
I looked up with tears rolling down my face and asked "But our Christmas..."  
"We have had our Christmas, come on, Em what do you say?"  
I thought about it, smiled and said,  
"Okay."  
"Well, come on."  
"Will, Isabelle is asleep."  
"Do you trust me or not?"  
"Okay."  
Will pulled me into the living room leaving Is sleeping in our bed and I saw people. The whole room was full of people. Will let go of my hand and ran to all the people telling them to turn around and he stood in the middle saying, "Merry Christmas, Em!"  
There stood Will's family and mine together. I smiled and ran to my mom who was crying because she rarely saw me on Christmas and now she is here with me. I hugged everybody including Will's family and made my way towards Will. I hugged him and whispered,  
"Thank you."  
In return he just kissed me as everyone turned towards us and took a picture. "WILL! Did you plan that too?"  
"Umm, maybe?"  
"Will!" I played slapped him and next thing I knew my phone is going off in my pocket from all the facebook notifications. Of being tagged in pictures. They were all the same picture and I smiled.  
Isabelle started to cry so I went to go get her. I walked into the room hearing my baby girl crying to see my mom holding her in tears. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
"I missed your wedding, I don't know why that made me think that it would stop you from getting married and the thing is he treats you right. You both made this beautiful creature and I missed her birth too. I missed everything, Emma. I am so sorry."  
"Mom, it's okay. That video this morning made me cry, it was one of the best Christmas presents ever, but you didn't miss everything. Sure, you missed the wedding, the pregnancy, and the birth but you are not going to miss her growing up."  
"That's true, I guess."  
"See, just enjoy her growing up and being with us when you move closer." We sat there for a while watching Isabelle until I said,  
"Mom, we should get a picture. I will go get Will."  
I walk out of the room leaving my mom holding Isabelle, got Will, and came back.  
"Will, will you take a picture of my mom and I with Isabelle?"  
"Sure thing, sweet thing." Will winked at me and all I did was roll my eyes while my mom laughed. After he took our picture I sent the picture to my mom's phone and she set it as her background and she told me,  
"Because I always want to remember this moment and my beautiful baby girls."  
I am now carrying Isabelle to the living room where everybody is. I already mention to Will about more pictures and he said we would do it. It first started with Will and his siblings, his brother and 2 sisters, then Emma joined them with Isabelle for another. The next photo was Emma with her sister and brother, then with Will and Isabelle. So 4 out of 7 were done. The next picture was Emma, Will, Isabelle, with Will's parents, then Emma, Will, Isabelle, with Emma's parents, then both sets of parents with Will and Emma and Isabelle. That covered everybody and every picture. After pictures Will's family and part of Emma's family left hugging Will and Emma and saying goodbye to little Isabelle. Emma's parents stayed behind to talk with them about moving closer to where they lived.  
"Well, there are a few places you could rent or buy around out area, if you want to live in Lima." Will told them.  
"We will see what is around the area, but we will go since it's so late. Don't worry about us because we got a cabin here too." My dad said.  
"Okay, dad." I said not knowing what he was exactly getting at.  
"Here is Isabelle, sweetheart. She is an angel, just like her mommy." My mom had said which made me blush.  
"Love you both." I told them and they left.  
Isabelle was asleep so I just put her in the bassinet we brought with us and went back to the living room to cuddle with Will. He was flipping through the pictures we took on his phone so I grabbed my phone and went through mine.  
"Hey, Will, I have an idea."  
"What is that, Em?"  
"We post our first picture together at the same time so no one posts first."  
"That's a great idea, okay, Em get ready."  
"1..."  
"2..."  
"3...Post!" We say together and tagging each other. Both of our captions read,  
"Meet our newest addition."  
Within minutes are phones were ringing off the hook from every Facebook notification and after awhile we turned our sound off so it wouldn't wake Isabelle. There were numerous comments especially from the glee kids Rachel Berry:"Awe, congrats! Didn't know you were expecting, hoping to meet her." Kurt Hummel:"What's her name? She looks like , Congrats!"  
Mercedes Jones:"Woah, Congratulations on your baby girl, she is precious!"  
Quinn Fabray:"So glad got his wish. He got you and this little girl, she is lucky. Congratulations!"  
Brittany S. Pierce:"Cute baby, who does she belong to?"  
Santana Lopez:"Britt, it's 's an 's. Congratulations, she looks perfect."  
Tina Cohen-Chang:"Omg, I can't believe you didn't tell us about the baby. Congratulations!"  
Artie Abrams:"You all look so happy! Merry Christmas and Congratulations!"  
Betty Pillsbury:"Aunt Emma, she is adorable! Glad to have a new cousin, congrats by the way."  
The comments and likes kept going. Comments filled from people I went to high school with and the majority of them were actually nice some were uncalled for.  
(Last names are not said for reasons)  
David: "Emma? Emma Pillsbury? You haven't updated your Facebook since you got married to that Will Schuester guy. Anyway, that's a cute kid congrats!"  
Callie:"Emma Pillsbury? I see you changed your name, it's been a while. I can't believe you had a kid! Congrats, but I am still in shock!"  
Lauren:"Emma! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?! I haven't seen you in so long, hope to meet up with you again. Congratulations!"  
Gary:"Emma? The OCD girl? The one who freaks out over dirty things? How in the world did you have a kid.? The guy must be a basket case with a baby and a nutty wife."  
Comments:  
Will Schuester: "you obviously don't know or keep in touch with Emma, do you? She did have OCD, but she had it because of an incident that happened. She is improving, she is perfectly fine now and even though she won't get over it right away or maybe ever she is still my Emma and if you have a problem with that then that's why there is a delete button. As for our daughter she is perfectly fine and normal and I am perfectly fine thank you."  
His comment got me choked up I turned to him and I saw anger on his face and I kissed him. Then there were more comments.  
Rachel Berry:"Post more pictures, please?"  
Will and I looked at each other and posted all of our pictures to a Facebook album we just made which was called, "Isabelle's 1st Christmas"  
I turned to Will, who was recording my reactions, and say,  
"You know what my favorite Christmas present was?"  
"No, what sweetie?"  
"I love snuggling up with you, but my favorite is Isabelle."  
"Mine too, Em, mine too." 


End file.
